The Sunny Sparrow 1: Glory Jewel and Black Pearl
by ChloeB18
Summary: Captain Sunset Fauna, the Pirate Captain of the Glory Jewel ends up in a terrible situation and is now forced to work in Port Royal with Will Turner as a blacksmith. Then finally the day comes when a certain pirate takes her from her prison of normality.
1. Chapter 1

The Sunny Sparrow

Disclaimer: I only own my OC Captain Sunset Fauna.

Me and my PT and co-writer, kurounue13, will be taking you on a new adventure of sorts. In this story, we will be following the adventures of Captain Sunset Fauna, Captain of the Pirate ship The Glory Jewel. (Following the Curse of the Black Pearl events.)

The sun shined on the water and in the face of Sunset Fauna, who sat up with a groan as she held her hand to her eyes. She looked around once her eyes had adjusted to the sun and she picked up her hat as she put it on top of her head. She got up slowly as she looked around at where she was. _Oh, I know this place...I can't remember anything right now, where are we?_, she thought before she started looking around for anyone from her crew, her memory slowly coming back to her.

She remembered the storm. She remembered her beloved ship sinking into the  
>sea. But where was her crew? The most trusted friends she had ever had were on<br>that ship.

She looked around at where she was. She knew this place, but she couldn't place the name._ I know this place...oh what's the name again?, _she thought. She hadn't been on land in three years, but she knew this place...she just couldn't think of the name right now. The name was at the top of her mind and she just couldn't seem to reach out far enough in her mind to grab it and get it to come out of her mouth. She looked over and saw her first mate, Braham, drinking from a glass of rum. "BRAHAM!" she yelled as she ran over to him.

He looked up and saw his captain and the glass of rum fell from his hand as he stood. "Captain, you're alive!"

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, confusion taking over her again. "You don't remember?" he asked, his voice was full of concern. "No! I don't remember almost anything! I remember the Glory Jewel sinking, vaguely. What happened?" she asked. "We were blindsided completely by this wave. You fell overboard, most of the crew died. There is only a handful of us left." Braham said softly. Sunset sighed as she looked down. "Who's left?" she asked softly. "Young Bowen, Shawn, the Doc, Mr. Blair, James, and myself are all but who are left." he said. "Where are we?" she asked. Braham sighed. "Tortuga, captain. As much a curse as it is a blessing."

For the first time, Sunset smiled. "We're back in Tortuga?" she asked. Braham and everyone else knew that Tortuga was Sunset's favorite place to be. "Come, everyone is at the tavern getting some food in their bellies." Braham said. She smiled as she and Braham both went into the tavern.

The moment Sunset walked in, the remaning men of her crew went ghost white. "Boyo, be that a ghost wit ya?" Ask Doc. "It must be. Captain sank into the depths with the ship." said Blair. Sunset smacked him the back of the head. "Well apparently I made it back up." she said as she pulled on her coat.

"It is ya, Lass." Said Doc as he stood and embraced the younger woman, which Sunset returned. Her nose was instantly bombarded with the smell of irish wiskey, a smell that was only Doc's.

"Of course it is. I've told you all this once before, but apparently the sinking has effected you all greatly so let me just remind you. I am Captain Sunset Fauna of the now deceased Glory Jewel, and I can not and will not be brought down." she said in her true pirate fashion.

"AYE!" They shouted before all taking a drink of their rum. Sunset tipped her pirate's hat at her remaining crew before she went up to the bar for rum.

_**One Year Later...**_

Sunset wiped the sweat from her brow as she continued to work on the order of horseshoes for a local rich man. It'd been a whole year since she'd last seen her beloved, and destroyed, ship or her crew. She'd separated from them to try and make some money to build a new ship, but it wasn't adding up so far. She was barely close to what she needed.

"Sun, come on, you need to rest." Came the voice of Will Turner, a younger lad who also worked for Mr. Brown. Sunset smiled. "I'm fine, Will, besides I'm almost finished." Although Will was very handsome, Sunset held no feelings towards him except for friendship, besides she knew that his heart belonged to another and so did hers. His heart was to Elizabeth Swan and hers was to the sea and the Glory Jewel, which he knew nothing about.

"Just promise me you will take a break." He said as he handed her a glass of water which she drank heartily. "I promise." she said as she finished a horseshoe then put down her supplies and let out a tired breath as she sat down in a wooden chair off to the side of her work. "Break time." she smiled at Will.

Will rolled his eyes as he pulled on one of his nice coats. "Off to deliver the Commodore's new sword?" She asked teasingly. "I hope this time you will actually be able to speak to her without stuttering like a looney."

Will just smirked. "Thanks for the support." he said before he left. Sunset shook her head once he left and sighed. "The boy's doomed." she said quietly to herself. The donkey bayed in agreement. Sunset smiled over at the donkey, who she could never remember the name of, as she looked at her glass of water. "If only you were rum..." she said wistfully as she drank her water.

She got up with a sigh and walked into the other part of the shop to hopefully get a small nap. If that was even possible with Mr. Brown's drunken snoring ringing out every five minutes. Even after a year she should be able to drown out his snoring by now, but she just couldn't, they seemed to get louder and louder. She sighed as she laid down on a small blanket and closed her eyes to try and sleep.

It hadn't been even twenty minutes yet when Sunset was woken up by loud hammering sounds. _He's back already?, _she thought as she got up from her place in the back room and made her way into the shop. "Will, what are you doing?" she asked loudly so he could hear her over his hammering. She stopped dead when she saw a tall dark man with dreads. They stared at one another before Sunset quickly grabbed a sword. "Who the hell are you?" she asked. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, love, and who might you be?" the man said and Sunset about dropped her sword.

She'd heard about Captain Jack Sparrow, he was her inspiration to go pirating in the first place. She was frozen as she looked at him, unsure of what to say, but trying to keep a strong face like she'd always done on her ship. "I'm Captain Sunset Fauna of the deceased Glory Jewel." she finally managed to say.

"Ah, I have heard of the sad tragedy that befell your beloved ship." He said sincerely. "You have me condolences, love."

"I don't need your condolences." she said, her strong pirate captain instincts coming back to her. "Oh a feisty one, eh?" He said. "But as much as I would love to woo you and drown you in affection and compliments like I would normally do, I need help, love. One pirate to another. Please?" He said, exposing his shackled wrists to her. "I am in a bit of a pickle and need to run as fast as me legs can carry me."

"And why should I help you? What's in it for me?" she asked. Jack thought for a moment. "I get away, you can come with me, love." He said getting closer. "You can be on a ship again. You can finally answer the call of the sea, which I know has been festering inside you to do so." He got closer to her. "Help me, and you can be a pirate again. A _True_ Pirate."

"How I let a dog like you convince me, I'll never know." she said before she pulled him over to her work station. "Put them up there." She said, pointing to the gear and wheel as she went over to the donkey. Soon, with a little love and encouragement, the donkey was moving. "So you do have a soft side." Jack couldn't help but say. "I have many sides and if you would like to stay on my good ones I suggest you listen." she said. The rotating gear finally hit Jack's shackles and snapped the chain in half. But he didn't have much time to celebrate for the door sounded as someone began to open it.

"Will..." Sunset breathed out. She quickly shoved Jack away to hide and she quickly sat down with her glass of water. Of course she didn't expect for Jack to hide underneath the table she was sitting at. She wanted to glare, but she kept her face calm. "How'd it go?" she asked. Will only sighed heavily as he removed his coat. "Right where I left you." He said to Brown, but when he got to his work station he saw a hammer out of place. "Not where I left you."

_Oh bugger_., Sunset thought, but kept her face calm. Sunset sat back in her chair as she watched Will walk around, looking for anything else out of place.

Then as Will turned around, he got a sword in the face. "You, you're the one they are looking for." Will said as he stared at Jack.

_Oh bloody hell!_, She screamed in her head as she looked back, sighing heavily. She looked between Will and Jack before she pulled out her sword again. "You seem familiar have I threatened you before?" Jack asked Will in his usual manner. "I try not to have familiarity with pirates." Will said bravely, but Sunset could see he was scared. "Ah, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So if you will excuse me." Jack said turning, only to give Will the opportunity to retrieve a sword of his own. Jack turned and narrowed his eyes, still with a smile on his face. "You think this wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?"

"You threatened Miss Swan." he said defiantly. Sunset stayed back to watch their exchange as she tried to pick a side. Jack ran his blade against Will's, making him step back. "Only a little."

Soon the sword fight began and Sunset was eager to join in. She hadn't had a good sword fight in a very long time.

"You have excellent form, I'll give you that. But...how's your foot work?" Jack challenged Will. Jack took a step forward. "Sword fighting," He said as he dodged a few of Will's attacks. "Needs to be smooth and fluid." He cast his eyes at Sunset. "Much like dancing with a beautiful woman." he took another step and landed a few blows himself. "Think of the sword as your lady, and you are engaged in a seductive and powerful," A few more dodges. "Tango."

Sunset smirked as she interfered, trying to throw Jack off his game. "Jack?"

"Yes, love?" He said, turning his head to her, allowing Will to advance a bit, but Jack, being Jack, was able to dodge all of them. "Now that wasn't nice, love." He said, attacking and dodging more of Will's attacks before finally, "tah." He said, turning to leave for the door. That was until Will threw his sword expertly as it went into the door, right in Jack's vision. Even Sunset was shocked.

Jack glanced back at Will then back at the sword. He grabbed it and shook it, jumping up and down slightly to try and get the damned thing loose, but it was stuck tight. No budging. "That is a wonderful trick. Except once again you are between me and my way out." Jack said as he drew close to Will. "Except this time." He drew his sword. "You have no weapon."

Will looked back and found a white hot sword that was sitting in the coals as he grabbed the handle and pointed it at Jack. The poor donkey saw the white hot sword and began moving as the two once again engaged in a battle.

Sunset merely sighed and sat down on the bench and watched. She shrugged and put her sword back in her coat that was hanging up as she watched the two men fight, wanting so bad to be involved in a fight like that again.

Jack used his chains to knock Will's sword from him. After quickly dodging, he retrieved one of the many Will had made. "Who the bloody hell makes all these?"

"I do!" Will said. "And I practice with them...three hours a day!" he said. "You need to find yourself a girl, mate." Will quickly ducked, avoiding Jack's sword. "OR, perhaps you already found a woman as beautiful as the lass sitting near, and are otherwise incapable of wooing her." Jack's face fell. "You aren't a eunuch, are you?" He asked, glancing down at Will's nether regions.

"I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" he yelled.

Those words stung Sunset to her heart. Even though he didn't know about her being a pirate, they still stung. And now she knew whose side she was choosing.

The fighting ensued from floor to ceiling. Jack and Will were now in the rafters.

Sunset watched both men carefully as she got a good distance away from their battle.

Jack knocked the sword from Will's hand. Will flipped down to try and retrieve another, but Jack beat him and blasted some nasty orange dust into Will's face, who then frantically and blindly tried to find a weapon. Once he found something he turned and Jack was now pointing a pistol at him. "You cheated." Will said and Sunset rolled her eyes from behind Will. "Pirate." Jack said. "Duh." Sunset mouthed as she made her way over to the two of them.

Suddenly there was a ruccus outside and Will blocked Jack's escape. "Move." Jack said, pointing the gun at him. Sunset looked between the two. "No." Will said. "Please move?" Jack begged. Sunset looked at Jack with raised eyebrows. Never had she thought she would hear the almighty Captain Jack Sparrow begging. "No! I will not stand aside and let you escape!" Will said defiantly. Jack immediately cocked the gun. "This shot was not meant for you." But before he could shoot, Mr. Brown had cracked Jack over the head with his empty bottle of drink. Sunset and Will both watched as Jack went down with a thud and the soldiers came in.

The Commodore came forward and eyed Jack, who was sprawled out on the ground. "Well done, Mr. Brown. You have aided in the capture of a warranted fugitive."

"Just doing my civic duties." he slurred and Sunset looked at Will before she looked down at Jack. Sunset could smell the reaking alcohol on his breath. "This will be the day that Captain Jack Sparrow almost escaped." The Commodore said as his men carried off the unconcious man.

_**Later that night...**_

Sunset couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about earlier in the day when she had met Jack Sparrow. Now she knew where he was. In the prison near the blacksmith shop. She let out a soft sigh as she crept out of the backroom where she slept. She walked into the room that was Will's and he was out then she went into the shop where she saw Mr. Brown curled up with his bottle of gin. She sighed in relief as she pulled on her coat, made sure her affects were in there, then she walked out of the blacksmith shop, making sure to securely close it before she made her way to the prison.

She got in and found her way into the room where the holding cells were. She saw several men whistling for the dog who held the key. Jack was sitting in his cell with his hat over his face. "You can do that all night, mates, the doggie's never going to move."

Sunset smirked at Jack as she leaned against the dirty wall. The other prisoners had then silenced as they looked at Sunset. "Problem?" she asked as she looked at them. At the sound of her voice, Jack looked at her from under the brim of his hat and smirked. "Ah, lovely Sunshine. Come to brighten me day?" He asked softly. "It's Sunset." she corrected as she got closer to his cell. "So, what be a beautiful ray of sunshine like ye'self doing here?" Jack asked. She looked at him and sat down on the floor when she was up to the bars of his cell. "I want to talk about what you said earlier."

"Ah." He said with that smile of his. "Well me offer still stands, love, but as you can see." He said, noting the bars of his cell. "I'm rather busy at the moment."

"I see that...I'll be right back." Sunset said before she stood up. "Oi! Sunny, where you going?" He called out to her as she walked. She turned and smiled. "You'll see." she said before she turned and walked out.

_**One Hour Later...**_

It was nearing 1 in the morning and the prison doors to the holding cells banged open as Sunset was being dragged in by two guards, not making a sound just smirking at Jack.

The two guards opened up the cell door and threw her in. With a loud OOF!, she landed on her back on the straw covered floor.

Once the guards left she turned her head to Jack with a smile. "Told ya." she smirked.

_She's a strange one, I'll give her that, but she's my type o' girl., _He thought with a smirk of his own.

"Now-" she said before she was cut off by the other prisoners whistling at her. She slowly turned her head to them and with a single look they quieted down and she looked back at Jack. "Now, what were we talking about?" she asked as she sat up and crawled over to sit next to Jack. Just as Jack was about to open his mouth, there were loud booms outside. His eyes widened. "I know those guns." He jumped up and looked out of his cell window. "It's the Pearl." Sunset stood up as she looked over Jack's shoulder. "What do we do? We can't possibly break out of here unless we have a few bombs of our own." she said. One of the other men mumbled something about the Pearl, saying that it left no survivors. "No survivors, eh?" Jack asked then Sunset spoke up. "Then where do the stories come from, I wonder."

"Very good point, deary." Jack said as he jumped down from his place at the window. Sunset looked over at him. "Are you seriously going to just let us sit here and wait? No one will come, Jack-" There was a high pitched whistling sound and, before she knew what was happening, Jack grabbed her around the waist just as a cannon ball hit the jail wall. Both landed on the floor, but with Jack on top of Sunset.

"Jack, love, don't get too excited. A gaping hole in the wall and a doggie watching wouldn't be my definition of private." she said sarcastically. "Sorry, darling, but" he looked down and eyed her beneath him. "I rather like the view."

"Now where have I heard that before?" she smirked. Jack got up off of her and helped her up and quickly fetched the bone from the floor. He began whistling for the dog. "Here doggy! It's just you and Jacky now. Come here. Come on you slimey mangy cur." A bang was heard and the dog ran off. "Oh! No, no, no I didn't mean it!" Jack said, trying to grab the dog as he ran by. Sunset laughed softly from her seat.

Suddenly, two men came down into the jail. "Hey this ain't the armory!" The one with the dreads came closer. "Well, well, well," He said, his voice was deep and as he spoke his nasty teeth were exposed. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a god forsaken island. Shrinking into the distance." the other man said. Jack just sat there and stared at them. Sunset came over so she was in view of the two pirates as she sat next to Jack.

"Well, Jack, at least you aren't alone. You've got a lovely whore here to keep you company." the one with dreads said and Jack bolted upright and glared them down.

_Woah_., Sunset thought as she saw Jack bolt right into action before she shook off her shock and stood. "Do you know who I am? I'm Captain Sunset Fauna of the deceased Glory Jewel." she said in her true pirate fashion. She'd been dying to say that again.

"Well, well, Jack, you do get around." Said the one with the dreads.

Both Sunset and Jack glared them down before another explosion had the two pirates running for the door and escaping. Sunset sighed as she sat back down with her back against the bars of the cell while she looked up at Jack, who was still standing in that same fashion, as if he was frozen that way.

_Those mangy buggers_., He thought as his face remained stone frozen.

Sunset took Jack's hand as she pulled on it lightly. "Come on, Jack, no need to play protector anymore, they're gone." she said, but he didn't move. She stood up and got behind Jack as she rested her head against his back.

_That feels nice_., Jack thought, not wanting to say it out loud.

She put her other hand in his. "Come on, Jack, they're gone. And we probably won't see another soul until morning..." she trailed off. Slowly he began to relax and his shoulders slouched. Sunset smiled as she moved some of his hair out of the way as she kissed his cheek. "Come on, Jacky," she said as she laid down on the floor of the cell.

Slowly, Jack laid down next to her.

"So...about my freedom." she said as she looked over at Jack and smirked. "When we get out, I will take you with me, I will return you to the sea." Jack said, his voice dropping off into nothing as he fell asleep. Sunset smiled as she laughed softly and felt her eyes getting heavy as she laid her head down on Jack's chest as she drifted off to sleep as well.

Morning came and Sunset woke and saw Jack trying to pick the lock with the bone.

She looked at him as she blinked some of the blurriness out of her eyes. "Jack? What are you doing?" she asked as she crawled over to him. "You know that's not gonna work, the bone's too big."

"I've almost got it!" He said stubbornly. "You do not!" she said just as stubbornly. A loud bang was heard and he quickly removed himself from the lock and laid back down next to Sunset. "You, Sparrow!" Will came in. "Sun? What are you-?"

"Long story, Will. I'll explain it all later." she said. "You know what, forget it I don't want to know, nevermind." He said, rubbing his face. "Sparrow, you know of the Black Pearl?"

"I heard of it." he said as he draped an arm around Sunset, who just looked at him.

"Where does it make birth?" Will asked. Jack looked at him. "Where does it make birth? Do you not know of the stories?" Jack asked and Will shook his head. Jack sighed and laid back down. "Captain Barbossa, and his crew of miscreants, sailed along the Isla de Muerta, it's an island that can not be found," he leaned his head up to look at Will. "Except for those who already know where it is. Speaking of, dear Sunset, do you know where it is?" he asked as he looked over at Sunset, who smirked. "Know where it is? I vacationed there every summer when I was on my...but that's another story." she said when she noticed Will was still here.

Will looked at her with an arched brow. "Sun?"

"Alright, Will, I might as well tell you the truth. I'll make it simple." she stood up and showed him the tattoo on the inside of her wrist that was a black decorative P. "I am the Pirate Captain Sunset Fauna, of the deceased Glory Jewel. I sailed the seven seas for three years, starting when I was only 20. And my motto is the same now as it was then. I am Captain Sunset Fauna of the Glory Jewel, and I can not and will not be brought down."

Will looked hurt. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew your attitude towards pirates." she said. Will's face dropped when he realized what she was talking about, but he shook it off. "Sparrow, will you help me?"

"Why should I? If you haven't noticed, I'm in a bit of a tight spot right now." Jack said. "It's Elizabeth." Will said and Jack sat up quickly. "Oh, so it is that you've found a girl! I see...Well, if you're intending to break all haste to get to her rescue and win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me." Will sighed. "I can get you out."

"How's that? The key's run off." Jack said as Sunset sat next to him. "I helped build these cells." Will said. Sunset smiled as she remembered. "They are double barrel hinges." Will said as he picked up a wooden bench. "With the right application of strength. The door will lift free." Jack nodded slowly. "What's your name?" he asked. "Will Turner." he said. Jack shared a look with Sunset before he looked back to Will. "I imagine that's short for William. Good, strong name, no doubt a name for your father." Jack said. Will looked at him strangly. "Yes."

Jack nodded once more. "Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" he said as he and Sunset stood up. Will reached into the cell and shook hands. "Agreed." Will said. "Wonderful, get us out!" Jack said.

It didn't take long for Will to lift the door free as Jack and Sunset escaped the cell. "We have to be quick, someone would've heard that." Will said and Jack and Sunset both said in unison. "Not without my affects." they said as they both grabbed their pirate hats and coats as they shrugged them on.

They managed to get out and now they were hiding under a bridge. "We're going to steal a ship?" Will asked before he looked up. "That ship?"

"Commandeer." Jack said. "We're going to commandeer that ship..." Sunset smirked. "and not return." she finished. Jack lead and Sunset followed with poor confused Will in the rear. They climbed under a row boat and waited.

"This girl," Jack said, turning to Will. "How far would you go to save her?" he asked. "I'd die for her." He said in a determined voice. "Oh good." Jack said, smiling. "No worries then." Sunset said as they waited for their opportune moment to leave under the row boat before they were finally in the water and Sunset let out a sigh of relief and content that blew along the back of Jack's neck.

Jack scrunched up his neck almost instantly. "Don't do that." He said softly so only she would hear. Soon a few foot soldiers passed by. "Okay on 3." They shuffled the boat into the water.

"Why not, Jack, I thought you liked girls." Sunset said soft enough for him to hear while Will was focused on carrying the boat, not listening in on Sunset and Jack's conversation.

They shivered as they entered the water. "Oh cold." Sunset said. "Cold." She said as the water hit her breasts then her neck. "But it feels so good to be back in water again." she said. "Welcome back." Jack said. Sunset smirked as she whispered to Jack. "What a warm, inviting greeting despite the cold sea."

Jack didn't say anything as Will stepped into a lobster trap. "You alright there, Will?" Sunset said. "Never better." He said as he tried to get the thing off his foot.

Soon, Jack, Sunset, and Will were all climbing up the back of the ship. Sunset used the lobster cage and rope to disable the rudder. "Very good, love, I see those skills of yours haven't left your knowledge." Jack said and Sunset smiled. "They never will." she said. Jack offered her his hand which she took and he pulled her up. Will then got himself up as they all got on the ship and Jack and Sunset quickly pulled out their guns.

"Everyone stay calm we're taking over the ship!" Jack said coming down the steps with Sunset and Will. "AYE! Avast!" Will said, pointing his sword at the officers. Sunset and Jack looked at him like he was insane. "Seriously?" Sunset asked him. "What? That's not what you say?" he asked innocently. "Will, just let Jack and I do the talking for right now, ok?" she asked, trying to be patient while Jack went down the stairs of the ship to 'work his magic', so to speak.

"You won't make it out of the harbor." said the one officer. "Son," Jack said, pointing his gun in the officer's face. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

Jack had the men all pilled into a longboat and lowered them down, while Sunset was instructing Will on how to get the ship ready. It was rather frustrating. Jack was at the helm when the Intercepter came up behind them.

Sunset got Will situated with a job for the moment as she went over to Jack. "They're coming, Jack." she said to him from behind. Jack only smiled.

When the soldiers started to invade the ship, Jack, Sunset, and Will all escaped onto the Interceptor and Sunset was now at the wheel as Jack turned to the Commodore on the other ship. "Thank you, Commodore, for helping us make way. We would've had a hard time with it by ourselves!" Jack said triumphantly before all three were dodging gun shots and soon it was all... Smooth sailing...for the time being.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC, Captain Sunset Fauna of the Glory Jewel.

Thanks to my amazing PT and co-writer, kurounue13!

_**A few minutes later...**_

Sunset was steering the Inceptor as she smiled, finally feeling the spray of the sea on her face once again as she looked down to see Will and Jack talking.

"You knew my father." She heard Will say to Jack. She listened in on their conversation as she steered the ship towards Tortuga...

_**That Night...**_

_**Tortuga**_

Standing beside Jack, the three walked through the active streets of Tortuga.

"If every town were like this, no man would feel unwanted." Jack said to Will before a girl with dark red locks and way too much makeup came up to Jack.

"Scarlet!" He pranced up to her and was instantly slapped. "Let me guess, you didn't deserve that, right?" Sunset asked sarcastically until a blonde came up to Jack. "Giselle." He said and the blond looked at Sunset. "'Oo is she?" She asked jealously.

"What?" Jack asked and SLAP! Giselle walked off.

Sunset smirked as she laughed quietly. "You've got to start keeping better track, Jack." she said. "I think I may have deserved that one." Jack muttered.

Sunset laughed as the three then made their way to the stables to look for Gibbs.

Once they found him, Jack threw a huge bucket of water on him and some pigs.

He sputtered out some inaudible words before looking at Jack. "Mother's love, Jack. You know it is bad luck to wake a sleeping man."

"Fortunately, I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man awoken a drink while the man awoken listens to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Jack said cleverly and Sunset just looked at him. Gibbs shrugged but then he was blasted by another bucket of water as soon as he stood up. "BLAST IT! I'M ALREADY AWAKE!" He shouted. "That was for the smell." Sunset said. Gibbs realized she was right, so he shrugged and then followed them into the tavern. Will stayed outside and guarded the door while Jack and Sunset met wtih Gibbs.

Jack, Sunset, and Gibbs all sat down at a table with their mugs of rum.

"So what is it you want." Gibbs asked. "I'm-" Jack started until Sunset elbowed him in the ribs. "Excuse me, _we're _going after the Black Pearl." Jack said, looking at Sunset. Gibbs choked on his ale. "Jack, 'tis a fool's errand."

"Yes, but I have an amount of leverage." he said, nodding towards Will. Gibbs looked at Jack like he was crazy as Jack continued to point at Will with his head. "The kid?" Gibbs finally asked after looking over at Will. Jack nodded and Sunset said. "That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner." then Jack finished. "His only child."

"Is he now?" Gibbs asked. "I feel a change in the winds, says I."

"To do this though we'll need an able-bodied crew." Sunset said. "I can get us a crew. No doubt about it." Gibbs said. "Good." Jack said. "Tomorrow morning on the docks then?"

"Aye. Take what you can." He raised his mug. Jack raised his own. "Give nothing back." he said before he and Gibbs put their mugs together before downing their drinks.

_**A few hours later...**_

Jack and Sunset were still down in the tavern drinking their 10th mug of rum. Gibbs and Will had already turned in for the night.

"So, tell me Jack, tell me of the Black Pearl." Sunset asked. "Sunny, love, it's a very long story." Jack said as he downed the rest of his rum and smacked his mug down on the table. Sunset smirked as she did the same before she looked at Jack and put herself in his lap. "We've got lots of time, Jack. Tell me." she said as she put her arms around his neck.

"Well, Sunny, me lass, the Black Pearl...'tis a beautiful ship." He said dreamily. "Standing on the bridge, feelin the wind in ye face. You feel home."

"Mmmm." she said with a sigh of content. "That sounds like heaven to me." she said, resting her head on Jack's shoulder. "Tis heaven, love, tis the closest you will ever be to heaven." He sighed. _I want me ship back_., he thought as he took a drink of his rum.

"I've always wondered about the Pearl. I've always wanted to board it." she said._ Of course that's not all I want to do on that ship., _she thought as she smiled at Jack.

Jack smiled. _That would have been something_., he thought.

"And just think Jack, soon we'll both be on the Pearl." she said as she snuggled against him, kissing his neck softly. "And we'll both be the most fearsome pirates in the entire world."

"I like the sound of that." Jack said. "Me too, but right now I think sleep would be best for us." she said as she kissed his cheek softly and got off of his lap.

Jack watched her as she headed upstairs to her room she rented. She turned back to him while she was on the stairs. "You can join me if you want, Jack." she smirked before she turned to go up the rest of the stairs. Jack grabbed his mug and soon followed her up the stairs and the moment they reached the room he collapsed onto the bed and instantly began snoring.

She looked at him and shook her head. "Jack." she said before she got in the bed and under the covers. The second she was in the bed, he rolled over and his head was nestled into the nape of her neck. She could feel his hot breath against her skin. She smiled as she stroked his hair softly before she fell asleep.

_**Next Day at the Docks. **_

Jack and Sunset and Will made their way to the docks where they saw Gibbs with a row of people. "This is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked and Sunset smacked his arm. "Hush." she said. Jack walked past a few of them and then found a man with a parrot. "You sir?" Jack said. "Cotton." Gibbs said. "Cotton. Do you so swear to carry out all orders by your captain and to be a dedicated member of this crew?" He asked the man, but he didn't answer. "Mr. Cotton, answer me." Jack growled and Cotton looked over at Gibbs. "He's a mute, sir, he got his tongue cut out." Gibbs said as Cotton opened his mouth and Sunset and Jack stuck out their tongues in a mutual gross out before Gibbs said. "But we've taught his parrot to speak."

Jack looked at the bird. "Mr. Cotton's...parrot." The bird squaked. "Same question."

"Rawk! Wind in the sails, wind in the sails." the bird said and Jack gave Gibbs a look.

"We figure that means yes." Gibbs said. "'Course it does." Jack said matter of factly. "And what are the benefits for us?" a woman's voice said from the end of the line. Jack walked over and lifted the hat up and off to reveal her face. "Anna Maria."

SLAP!

"Anna Maria?" Sunset said as she walked over with a smile on her face. "Captain!" She ran to hug her friend. Sunset smiled as she and Anna Maria hugged. "What happened to you? I th-" she started until Jack interrupted. "OI! Wait!" He pulled them apart. "How do you know her?" He asked Sunset. "And how the bloody hell do you know she?" He asked Anna Maria. "She was my female first mate on the Glory Jewel." Sunset said. Jack's eyes widened as he looked between the two women. "Oh bugger, I'm in trouble. GIBBS! WHERE'S THE RUM? I NEED RUM!"

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT YOU'RE IN TROUBLE! YOU STOLE MY BOAT!" Anna Maria shouted and Sunset looked at Anna Maria before looking at Jack. "You what?" she snapped at him. He shot back around. "Borrowed! Borrowed without permission, but I had every intention of bringing it back."

"But you didn't!" Anna Maria yelled. "I-" SLAP! "ENOUGH WITH THE SLAPPING ALREADY!" Jack yelled. "She's got every right to! You don't steal a woman's boat, Jack! If you would've stolen my precious Glory Jewel I would've... well it would've been a lot worse than a slap and it would've been permanent." she said as she eyed Jack's nether regions before she looked up at him. "That's it, you stay away from me." He said before walking off. Sunset quickly went over and snatched Anna Maria's hat out of Jack's grasp before she went back over and handed her former first mate her hat back. "Thanks," She said with a smile as they followed Jack to the ship.

"So what did happen to you? I thought you died with some of the others." Sunset said when she and Anna Maria were on the ship. "I managed to swim and grab onto a floating piece of wood from the ship. When I woke up I was on a ship and then they dropped me here in Tortuga." Anna Maria said softly. "I'm just glad you were ok. You were the only woman I had to talk to on my beloved Jewel." she said. "I was honored to be on your ship." Anna Maria said. "I was honored to have you on my ship. As I was the rest of the crew. I really thought the Jewel was to be around forever." she said wistfully as they sat down. "Wishful thinking." Anna Maria said.

"You've no idea... how did you meet Jack?" Sunset asked curiously. "An inconvenient coincidence." She said with a frown. Sunset put a comforting arm around her friend's shoulder. "So it didn't start out with him stealing your boat then?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood. "Nope. And I am leaving it at that. But if you want him, go hard." She said with a smile. Sunset smiled. "That's what I've been doing... he just has this certain way about him that just calls him to me, you know?" she said the last part in a whisper. "Oh, I know." Anna Maria said, nodding. "I'm sure every woman does. I mean we're not even in Tortuga for one minute and he's already getting slapped by three girls." she said with a quiet laugh.

"Oi, you two better not be talking about me." Jack said, making them turn. "Unless I am there to listen." he finished. Sunset stood up. "Or what?" she challenged him. "I will deny you rum the entire trip." He said smartly with a smirk. Sunset smirked. "Oh yeah?" she said as she pulled out a bottle from her coat before she put it back in. "I've got eight more in here." she smirked. "I've got over a hundred!" He snapped back. "But I'm sure you can't find a place for all of them in your coat." she said, rubbing his cheek softly before she walked off to the Captain's Quarters.

"I don't need to, it weighs me down." He said as he walked into the Captain's Quarters before her. "Then where do you possibly keep them?" she asked as she sat down behind a desk. "That, my little Sunshine, is for me to know and for you never to find out." He said, waving his hands around like he normally did. "Jack, how many times do I have to tell you? Sunset not Sunshine." she said, glaring playfully at him.

He just shrugged and sat on the Captain's bed. She smirked and crawled on the bed as she rested her head on the pillow. "You know I'm surprised you haven't tried to sleep with me already." she said, thinking out loud. "Maybe I'm just not that interested, love." He said with a smirk. "Or maybe..." she said as she got on the bed on her knees and crawled up behind him. "Maybe you're afraid because I'm not some piece of trash on the side of the street that you're used to picking up. But you'll try one day, I'm sure of it." she said before she laid back down. "Perhaps, love. Perhaps not." Jack said and Sunset just giggled softly.

_One day, love_., he thought as they laid there. _One day. Till then, happy hunting._

"You know unless you plan on sharing this bed with me, you're finding your own place to sleep at night. These quarters are mine." she said. "We share. We're both captains. I am staying in this bed, no matter what." He said as he held onto the pillow. "Oh, I think I know a way to get you out..." she said, thinking about the threat she made to him earlier about if he would've stolen her Glory Jewel. "You touch me jewels and you'll be swimming back to Tortuga." He threatened.

_Shouldn't have said that., _she thought as she raised an eyebrow at him before she put one finger on the front of his pants. "Touch." she said, smirking. She felt him harden slightly and she quickly retracted her hand. "And just when I was going to ask what our heading was...I think I'll pass that question though, looks like North to me." she said as she smirked before she laid back down and turned, her back facing Jack. "Oh shut it, Sunny." Jack said.

Sunset just giggled again before she saw that it was getting dark in the sky and soon sleep fell over her as she drifted off, almost forgetting Jack was there. Until he rolled over and wrapped his arms around her in his sleep. She woke up a little as she looked at him before she smiled and snuggled into his chest before a deep sleep came over her. He was so warm. It felt so nice to her, being in his arms.

_**Next Morning...**_

Jack woke up and found that his arms were secured around Sunset and her head was against his chest. Once he made sure she was dead asleep, he leaned his face into the nape of her neck. He inhaled her smell as he traveled up to her hair. She smelled like so many things. Woman, the sea, and rum.

He buried his face into her hair. _She smells so lovely_., he thought. He'd never smelled anyone so intoxicating before. She was like no one else he'd ever been with. She wasn't trash off the street. She was a former Pirate Captain that didn't take crap from anyone, even him, which surprised him greatly. It made him want her even more. His hand was pressed gently into her hip as he pulled her closer.

In her sleep she turned over and sighed softly as she nuzzled her head against his chest. Her hand gripped at his shirt and she moaned softly in her sleep. "Don't let her sink. Don't let her sink." she mumbled in her sleep and it was obvious to Jack what she was having a nightmare about. "Sun, love, wake up." He said as he shook her shoulder softly.

Sunset woke up with a look of fear in her eyes until she sighed and saw Jack. "Jack," she sighed. "I'm sorry." she said as she went to get out of his arms, but he pulled her back so she was pressed up against him, back to chest. His arms wrapped around her, holding her tight. "Do the nightmares ever go away, Jack?" she asked as she held on to him. "Not now." he said softly. "But eventually...one day."

She nodded as she sighed and Jack realized something. Sunset was showing her vulnerability towards him. He knew her not to be an emotional person, of course he didn't know her for long yet, but he had heard stories around Tortuga about her. "I won't tell anyone." He whispered softly, knowing she would know what he meant. "Thank you." she whispered as she turned in his arms to look at him. "I appreciate it, Jack." she said as she hugged him. Jack yawned. "It's what I'm good for, love. That and a few other things." Sunset smiled as she laughed a little. Jack slowly removed himself and got out of the bed. Sunset rolled over and saw that he was only in his pants and shirt, then he pulled on his boots and his vest. Then he pulled on his bandanna and topped off his usual look with his signature pirate hat. "Much better." He said softly to himself as he pulled a rum bottle out of no where.

"How do you do these things, Jack?" she asked. "Love, I am Captain Jack Sparrow." He said simply before taking a huge swig of rum. She smiled before she got out of bed, already in her full signature pirate outfit. "Share?" she said, holding her hand out for the bottle. He handed it to her before taking his seat at the desk and began charting. Sunset took a swig of Jack's rum. "I'll be back." she said, putting Jack's bottle in his lap and kissing his cheek before she walked out of the Captain's Quarters.

Jack watched her. "Oi!" He ran after her. "Last time you said that you wound up getting arrested."

"Do you see any stick-up-their-asses soldiers around here, love?" she asked with a smirk. "No, but still doesn't mean you won't get yeself into trouble." he said. "Trust me if I was going to get meself into trouble, you'd know it, dear." she said. Jack paused. "Why do we sound like an old married couple?" She looked at him. "I don't know...hm. But if we were we wouldn't be your average old married couple, now we would we?"

"That is absolutely true, deary." Jack said, realizing that she had a point. "But you do bring up a good question. How did this whole old married pirate captain couple conversation come up?" she said, mastering the tongue twister. Jack just looked at her with a blank expression. "All I heard was blah blah blah."

"If I had a ring to throw..." she said before she shrugged. "Well, I guess this will have to do for now." she said as she slapped him and it was the hardest slap he'd ever gotten. "Oi! What gives?" He shouted. "Don't steal my best friend's boat next time!" she yelled as she walked off. Jack rolled his eyes. "Women, never could understand them." He said as he went to the helm.

_**An Hour Later...**_

As Sunset was steering the Interceptor, with Anna Maria by her side and Jack not too far away so he could listen in on their conversation, which was more about the good days of the Glory Jewel, there was a loud clap of thunder and Sunset looked up at the dark clouds in the sky.

Within minutes, the sky was dark and the waves were crashing over the side of the ship. And rain was falling like mad.

"Steer." she said to Anna Maria as she gave over the wheel and she walked over to Jack as she felt that same feeling she had the day the Glory Jewel had been destroyed. "Jack..." she trailed off, not sure what to say. He turned to look at her. He was soaking wet like the rest of the crew. "What?" He asked loudly, but soon realized. "Get into the cabin!"

She didn't waste any time as she ran to the cabin. Memories were flashing through her head and she didn't want Jack to lose his ship because of her. She couldn't be the cause of another disaster. She sat down at Jack's desk as she looked at his chartings he had done earlier. She began to tremble and shake as more memories began to flood her mind.

She looked around the cabin before she found her coat hanging up on the coat rack and she quickly ran over to it. Even in a storm, she could still run around on a ship without losing balance, but she did stumble this time when another clap of thunder made her flinch as she grabbed her coat and pulled out a bottle of rum before she went back to the desk, opened the bottle, and drank a good amount of it. After taking several large gulps she put the bottle away and sunk back against the wall.

She grabbed at the charm on her choker necklace that was properly a skull and crossbones before she took a deep breath._ It's now or never_., she thought before she closed up her bottle, got on her own signature bandanna, pirate hat, and slung on her coat, taking out the rum bottles and putting them aside, before she walked out of the cabin as she closed the door and started to help the ship against the raging sea.

Jack was at the helm now, with compass in his hand. He noticed a pirate hat he'd never seen before as he saw Sunset charging over to help some of the crew. He smirked. _Welcome back, love_., he thought as he watched Sunset. "What's on your mind, Captain?" Gibbs yelled as he joined Jack at the helm. "We're catching up." He said triumphantly.

"How are we supposed to sail to an island no one can find with a compass that doesn't work!" Will yelled over the sea as Sunset came to help him. "Compasses help you find North right? Are we trying to find North, Will? No!" she yelled. Will looked at her as she laughed. "You will soon learn, dear Will."

_**A few hours later...**_

The sky was now dark with night, and stars were in the black sky as the storm had finally stopped, and things were once again smooth as everyone was finally able to go back to their normal duties.

Sunset was now adjusting her hat and coat as she was finally able to take a breath. She had done it. She conquered her fears of the stormy sea and she didn't cause another disaster after all. She let out a very small smile.

"Captain Sunset, you have returned." She heard a voice, it was Jack's. She turned and smiled at Jack. "Thank you, Captain Sparrow. It's very good to be back."

"Let's get you dry." He said as he took her to the cabin.

Sunset smiled as she and Jack entered the cabin and she pulled off her soaking hat and coat as she put them up after shaking the water out of them. "Here." He opened a chest where some dry clothes sat inside. She looked at him before she went through the clothes and found a shirt and a pair of pants as she started to unbutton her wet shirt. Jack instantly turned around and started humming while she dressed.

Sunset smirked and laughed silently as she changed. Once she was done and dry she shook her head at Jack, who was humming 'A Pirate's Life For Me'...again. "Ok, I'm finished." she said. "Oh good, my turn." Jack said. Sunset smiled as she turned around and grabbed a bottle of rum from Jack's desk while she turned her back to Jack so he could dress in semi-privacy.

He removed his shirt and she saw the massive tattoo on his back.

_Nice_, she thought before she turned back around.

A sudden urge came over her. She walked closer to him till her hands touched his back. Jack froze beneath her hands as she touched his skin. "Did I do good, Jack?" she whispered to him. Her fingers lightly traced each line of the tattoo, making him shiver. "I figured I couldn't just leave you out there to defend the ship in that terrible storm all by your onesy so I decided to take back my piracy. Finally, I was ready." she whispered, her voice going into a seductive tone. "Good to know." He said softly as she continued to touch him. She pressed herself up against him and kissed his shoulder softly, traveling up to his neck as her hands trailed down his chest, and then to his still rain-soaked pants he had on as she unbuttoned and unzipped him before she cupped him.

Jack's breath hitched in his throat as a sound of a sigh mixed with a moan escaped him.

"I imagine, by that sound, it's been quite some time for you, Jack." she whispered to him as she started to slowly stroke him. "Now who's seducing who, love?" He asked calmly as his voice returned. Sunset smiled as she picked up the shirt that was in his hands, with her free hand, and threw it to the side of the room as she started to kiss Jack's neck softly. "Here's the difference, Jack. When I'm seducing, it leads somewhere." she said against his skin. Jack's eyes rolled upwards as his eyes fluttered closed, and his head fell back onto her shoulder. Till he could finally take it no more, he spun around and grabbed her by the hips, capturing her lips passionately with his. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and kissed him just as passionately as her hands moved to cup his face as she traced his features while they kissed.

Using his hands, Jack yanked the shirt off of her. His lips immediately began attacking her skin. "Jack..." she let out the same sigh and moan that just escaped him as she felt his hands and lips all over her. His skillful hands then began unlacing her Bodice which she used to bind her breasts.

Even though she would much rather go completely free like she used to on her ship, but with her former job as a blacksmith she knew they tended to frown on that, so she had to abide by the stupid laws that bound her. Now, hopefully, her wardrobe could go back to the way she liked it.

Once the bodice was gone, Jack's hands cupped her breasts and began to skillfully rub and caress them as he kissed her. She smiled as she kissed him and let out a moan of content when she finally felt her breasts freed from their prison as she wrapped her legs around Jack's waist. "Bed, Jack." she ordered against his lips.

He carried her to the bed before gently laying her down and admired her for the first time as she lay there half naked before him. She smiled as she brushed her hair back, away from her breasts as she looked up at Jack.

He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss upon her head, her breasts, then her nipples. His lips then slowly, gently, traveled up her chest, and then up her throat. She arched her neck up to give him better access as she watched him with lustful eyes and soft moans coming from her lips.

"Tell me, love, has anyone ever made love to you?" He asked in a sultry tone as he continued to ravish her neck with his lips. "A few times." she said, her voice not hiding her desire. "I'm not talking about just sex, love." He said as he looked her in the eye. "I am talking about someone loving you in the utmost sense of the word." He leaned his face closer. "To have someone make love to you is to worship you." His hand touched her flesh, the pads of his fingers softly trailing down her body, and further down, caressing her breasts, then her ribs. "To have someone make love to you, they say, is the closest you will ever be able to get to touching heaven while you are still breathing." his voice was low and husky, but loving and deep all at the same time.

She looked at him and couldn't help but think of his own history with women. "How many have you worshipped?" she asked, looking at him with a bit of sadness and hurt and small bit of jealousy in her eyes. "In my whole existence...I have only ever worshipped two women. All the others were just meaningless sex to drown out me loneliness. The first woman I ever worshipped was me first love when I was a lad of 17." He spoke truthfully. "What happened afterwards?" she asked as she looked at him intently, her eyes now showing him trust and love. Jack propped himself on his forearms. "After you make love, there is no comparison. Laying tangled together, your heart is still racing. And you are desperately trying to hang on to that feeling. Wondering when you will experience it again." As he spoke, his fingers began to trace little designs on her skin. "You feel as though you are floating on a cloud. Softly descending back down to Earth, and when you look into the eyes of the person you are with, you feel...loved and happy." he said softly.

"And who was the second woman?" she asked. "The second...," he paused and looked at her. "is you." He said softly as he kissed her. She smiled as she kissed him tenderly as she removed his pirate hat and bandanna as she let the two pieces of him fall softly to the floor beside the bed. Her hands dug into his hair, holding him, as they kissed. His hands went up to her own head as he removed her pirate hat and bandanna and let them fall to the floor as well as he held on to her while they kissed.

Jack then settle himself between her legs. she gasped slightly at the coldness of his wet pants. She smiled up at him as she went to pull down his pants. Jack quickly moved to rid himself of his infernal pants and then hers. Jack then looked into her eyes before he began to softly kiss her.

She reached up to cup his face in her hands again as she kissed him. Never in her life had she thought she would be with the Captain Jack Sparrow, and here she was in the most pleasured and beautiful time in her life with him.

"Would you like ol' Jack to worship you, my darling?" He asked in a low husky voice as his hands traveled down her body. "Please." she said in a whisper filled with love. Her neck arched as gasp-like moans left her mouth as she felt Jack touch her. She had pleasured herself there many times, but never had she had a man touch her so skillfully. None of the meaningless lays she's had have ever touched her that way either, they never touched her there at all. To them, and to her at the time, it was just nothing but pure sex. Now she was feeling what it was truly like to be pleasured and cared for and what it was like to take time to enjoy everything.

"If you think this is good," He said with a smirk. "You haven't felt nothing yet." he said with a smirk as his fingers were replaced by his lips and immediately Sunset's eyes rolled up into her head. "Oh...Jack." she moaned loudly as she raised her hips uncontrollably as she reached down to hold his head where it was. The pleasure was so much she didn't know if she could take it, but she certainly didn't want it to stop. This was definitely a first for Sunset, and she was loving it. The way his tongue moved over her, licking, caressing. It was mind boggling. She could barely think straight, she could barely see straight as her moans came out in a flurry of passion as she enjoyed his experienced mouth on her most sensitive place.

Every now and then she felt his tongue dart in and out of her wet folds. Then back up to her most sensitive pleasure point. Her mouth hung open as moan after passionate moan fell from her lips. She couldn't help as she released more times than she thought was possible. Jack finally pulled away and, through half-lidded eyes, she saw him lick his lips. "Did you enjoy that, my beautiful Sun?" he asked. "Yes..." she breathed out before she smiled at him. "Yes, my Sparrow. I enjoyed it greatly."

Jack smiled and kissed her. "Then you shall enjoy this more than anything." He said against her lips as he pushed himself slowly into her. She moaned again, louder than before, as she put her lips against his, using her tongue to beg his permission to play. He granted her request as he slowly and tenderly began rocking his hips back and forth. She kissed him passionately and tenderly as their tongues played together, both had the taste of rum in their mouths which made Sunset smile in their kiss as she finally started to meet his pace as she moved her hips.

Jack rested his forehead against hers, their lips with in a breath of each other as they moved together. Never had anyone been like this with her. And as Jack's words rang out into her ears, she realized that he had been right. She almost could touch heaven. There was never a better feeling, even the sea couldn't match with the feeling Jack was giving her, and she was loving every second of it.

It had been a long time since Jack had truly made love to anyone. _I've missed this_., He thought as he continued to love his beautiful Sun. Even though this was nothing new for Jack, however it was new in a way because not only was Sunset different from anyone he'd ever been with, in personality, she was also different because she was the first female Pirate Captain he had made love to. And she was a damn fine Pirate Captain as well. He was glad to see she could put her fears and memories away and fight the raging storm, the way she walked out of the cabin earlier to help keep the ship in good form during the storm said how fearless she truly was. And the way she took control spoke to Jack on many levels.

They began to move together and the passion between them only continued to grow and grow. Sunset was feeling her peak rise higher and higher as she moved with Jack. This was unbelievable pleasure that she had never known could exist. They could feel each other's hot breath against their lips. A thin layer of sweat began forming on their bodies. And soon, to Sunset's delight, the pace between them began speeding up slightly. Jack went into her harder and she cried out for him. "Jack..."

"Say it again." He said his voice deep and husky as he kissed her neck. "Jack...mmm...oh Jack." she breathed out as she moaned for him uncontrollably. "Jack, you feel so good." she moaned into his ear softly. "Oh Sunset," He said, moaning her name fully for the first time. She smiled as she kissed his earlobe softly before she held on to him when her peak was reaching the breaking point.

"Just let go, love." He said, whispering into her ear. "Let go." She cried out for Jack in complete ecstasy as she let everything go and her back arched high as she released. Jack kissed her in complete passion as they both came down from their high. Sunset kissed him back as she tangled her hands in his hair and held on to him as she kissed him with every ounce of burning passion she had inside her for him.

Every word Jack had spoken about making love had just come true, and she wanted to experience it again and again, but there was one thing that shocked her. She _only_ wanted to experience it with him. No one else.

She whimpered softly as Jack removed himself from her and rolled over off of her. He lay beside her, and pulled the blankets over them before holding her to him. She sighed in content as she rested her head on his chest and put her arms around him. She had a small smile on her face before she looked up at him when a thought came to her. "Jack?" she asked softly. "Yes, love?" He asked softly as he continued to catch his breath. She let out a breath before she asked. "You remember how you said you've made love to two women only?...Who was the first?"

Jack sighed heavily. "Her name was Victoria. She was a rich man's daughter who fell in love with a lowly pirate in training." He hesitated. "She died."

"Oh...I'm so sorry, Jack." she said, almost wishing she hadn't brought up the subject. Jack forced a smile. "It's alright, love, it...it was a long time ago." She looked up at him. "Don't be brave, Jack, it's only me." she said as she sat up and kissed his cheek. "If it makes you feel any better, I can tell you I know what it feels like..." Jack's lip trembled slightly before he tried to gulp down the knot in his throat. So many memories began flowing through his mind, memories he had forgotten. "She died...by her father's hand." That shocked Sunset. "...Why?"

"Because she loved me." He said softly. "She was going to leave her life for me. He found out and..." His hand covered his face as the painful memories flooded his mind. Stinging him over and over again. She shook her head as she kissed Jack's hand that was covering his face. "It's ok, Jack. I'm here for you." she whispered to him softly. His chest and ribs shook as he let out a shuddered breath. He kept his eyes covered as he tried to keep his tears at bay. "Let it go, Jack." she said to him softly as she just held him. "She died in my arms." he said finally and the tears flowed like rain. Tears came and spilled out of Sunset's eyes as she buried her head against Jack's and let him cry. He didn't say anything more, he couldn't. He didn't want to remember what that man had done to her. How he found her. He didn't want to remember.

"I know exactly how you feel...years ago, when I was only 16 my parents had sprung on me that I was going to be marrying one of my own friends, who I had already held feelings for anyways, his name was Gregory." she let out a shaky breath. She felt Jack squeeze her hand. She squeezed his too as she continued. "On the day of the wedding, we were both standing at the altar, ready to be wed, when the church doors had opened and pirates, of anything else that could've happened, invaded the place. We found out that they had been all over the town. They shot at anything and everything they could. That day they killed the three most important things that were in my life at the time. My mother, my father, and my precious Gregory." she said as tears finally clouded her vision. "If it weren't for Gregory, I would've been shot too. He put himself in front of me, even though I tried to do that for him. He told me to run and not look back, and I wouldn't have had I not gotten lost in the running crowd that were heading for the second exit. From that day, I swore I would build a ship, get a sturdy crew, and go pirating to find the bastards that did that to my life. And I did get my revenge an entire year later, on the exact same day they took my life from me, I took everything from them." she said darkly.

She felt Jack's hand on her face, making her look at him. His dark eyes were now softer as they glistened with unshead tears. "Well if it makes you feel better Sunny. You be stuck with me."

"I do feel better, and if it makes you feel any better, you're going to be dealing with me for a very long time, Jacky, dear." she said, her own dark brown eyes growing soft. "Glad to hear it, love." He said before pinning her beneath him. He laid his head on her chest and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled as she held him in her arms as her hands ran through his hair and down his back softly and comfortingly. She was starting to think that maybe she and Jack weren't as different as she thought.

Jack smiled softly to himself before he started falling asleep. This was a feeling he didn't want to lose again. He wanted to keep her, and keep her he would.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thanks sooo much for my awesome co-writer and PT, kurounue13!

_**A few hours later...**_

Sunset woke up, still in Jack's arms, as she opened her eyes a little and saw that it was becoming early morning. She didn't want to leave from this place with Jack, but she knew they all had an important job to do. She smiled and snuggled back into Jack to wait for him to wake.

She looked at Jack's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful. It was amazing how peaceful he could look while sleeping and have a completely different personality awake. He mumbled in his sleep before rolling over onto his side and burying his face into the nape of her neck. She smiled as she kissed his shoulder softly, hoping not to wake him. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and held her against him. She smiled as she felt a warm feeling inside her as she laid with him in her arms and her in his. Happiness.

"You smell lovely." She heard his sleepy voice. She smiled. "I smell like...actually I'm not even sure what I smell like, but I know I don't have perfume on so I'm guessing you might be wrong." she said, her own voice sleepy as well. "Nope," he said before he crawled on top of her. "You smell lovely." He buried his face against her chest and inhaled her smell. "You smell like...sandalwood."

"Sandalwood, hm?" she asked as she smiled. He moaned softly. "So calming sandalwood is."

"It is... the smell of it would sometimes help me sleep when I was a child." she said softly. "But," He paused. "I also smell," His lips traveled up to her hair. "Vanilla." He inhaled deeply as he buried his face into her hair. "Really?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. She hadn't had a shower since the night she had gotten herself in the prison with Jack. "Oh, it's there, love." His hands gripped her hips as he held her against him. "You're smell is intoxicating."

"So is yours. Rum and man and the sea...and do I detect a hint of...dog?" she asked, smirking up at him. He jerked up and looked at her "Not funny." She giggled. "It is to me." she said as she crawled out of his arms, still completely bare, as she went and grabbed a bottle of rum from beside the door as she took a quick swig of it.

Jack eyed her naked form._ Oh what a temptress_., He thought as he groaned inwardly. She smiled over at him before she returned to the bed, but didn't get in, as she held out the bottle to him. "Taste?" she asked. "I could taste many things from you love, and all would be just as satisfying." He said as he lounged on the bed. He was laying on his back with the sheets resting just below his hip line. She smiled as she crawled in and took another swig from the rum before she handed the bottle to Jack.

She gasped softly when Jack pushed her down onto the bed so she was laying completely flat on her back. He ripped the sheets away from her body and looked at her with dark lust filled eyes.

"Jack..." she looked up at him, her own lust starting to come out as well. He took the rum bottle and tipped it, Sunset gasped slightly as the liquid spilt onto her breasts. She then moaned as Jack leaned down and licked it off of her. Taking each nipple into his mouth and suckling them till every drop of the rum was gone. She let out a moan-like sigh as her head tipped back. "Mmm, Jack... what a clever way to drink."

He repeated the act and watched as some of the rum ran down the valley between her breasts and then down her flat stomach. Starting from the bottom, he licked his way up, drinking every drop. Then he spread her legs. She looked up at him and smiled softly as her moans were starting to take over her. _Would he really?, _she thought.

She gasped as he poured the rum over her sweet spot and then drank it heartily. She didn't even notice she had released when his mouth was on her as her back arched and her hips raised. He repeated this act several times before stopping and pulled her up so they were both sitting on their knees. Jack's mouth was on hers as he kissed her. She kissed him hungrily as her arms went around his neck, holding him as close and as tightly as she could. Jack's hands were all over her, caressing her skin. Her hands ran through his hair, down his back, to his arms and then up and down his chest as she got closer to him and sat in his lap.

His arms then wrapped around her, his hands gripping at her back as the kiss became heated and passionate. Sunset moaned into their kiss as she pushed Jack down on his back and put herself on top of his member teasingly. He groaned and began to push himself into her already dripping core, moaning at the feeling of her. She smiled as she let Jack enter her and she slowly started to ride him, moving her hips back and forth torturously slow.

Jack held her hips and pushed her completely down on him as he made her grind against him. She smiled as she bent down to kiss his neck, hitting his spot automatically, as she grinded against him hard and fast. Jack fell backwards onto the bed so now Sunset was on top and had the power to do what ever she wanted. She smiled as she kept her grinds going from slow to fast as she kissed up his chest, to his neck then finally her lips crashed against his again as they were both reaching their peaks together.

Jack's hands gripped her hips tightly as he began bucking his hips up to meet hers. Soon hitting her spot each and every time. Every time he would hit her spot she would scream his name out for him as her pleasure hit the ultimate high. Jack then flipped them over so he could finish the job. Moving in and out of her hard and fast. And soon both reached their peaks and cried out together. "Oh Jack," she moaned as she released. "Jack, that's amazing."

He didn't reply, instead he kissed her passionately and tenderly. She smiled as she kissed him back. Both now lay in a panting and sweaty heap on the bed. "Good morning." Jack finally said. She smiled. "Good morning, Jack."

Before he could say anything else there was a loud banging at the door. "Jack!" It was Gibbs. "We be coming upon the Black Pearl and the island."

"Be prepared." was all Jack said as he and Sunset shared a look. "Well, it was fun while it lasted." Sunset said as she kissed Jack's lips softly. "Indeed," Jack said. _I look forward to more, _he thought. "Maybe again later, but for now we've got a ship to rescue...oh and a girl." Sunset said as she and Jack got out of bed.

"Tell you the truth, I much rather rescue me ship." He said as he pulled his pants on. "I don't blame you, I wish Will could just go off on his own and rescue his damsel, it's his fault we're even here." she said stubbornly as she began to dress, leaving her underneaths behind. Jack shrugged as he took a gulp of rum. Sunset dressed and then took the rum from Jack as she took a swig of it then gave the, now empty, bottle back to Jack as she got her pirate hat and bandanna and necklace as she started to dress in her normal pirate captain attire.

"You look perfect, love." He said as he looked at her once she was completely dressed. She looked over at Jack with a smile as she saw him also in his pirate attire. "As do you, dear Jacky."

He smiled and walked to the door and opened it for her. "Milady," He said as he took a deep bow. She smiled. "Thank you kind...pirate." she said before she and Jack made their way out of the cabin and they both saw the familiar fog that surrounded the Isla De Muerta, so they were close.

They passed by a graveyard of ships. There was a chill in the air that put everyone on edge. Sunset quickly went to the helm of the ship while Jack went to relieve Cotton of his steering duties. She looked out at the scene before her. Seeing the dead ships made her fears start to creep back. She tried not to look at the ships as she kept her eyes on the island.

She made her way up to Jack, ignoring Will and Gibbs completely.

She and Jack both looked over at Cotton, who was trying to see over Jack's shoulder at his compass. When he noticed their looks, he slowly walked off with his parrot on his shoulder. Sunset let out a soft sigh as she stood next to Jack.

Jack safely steered them free of all the ships. "Thank you." she said softly. "I swear I thought I saw my Jewel."

"This place will do that to you." He said equally as soft. He snapped his compass closed as he went down to the deck. "Miss Sunset, Mr. Turner and I will go ashore." He said to Gibbs. Sunset quickly made sure she had all of her weapons and took a quick swig of rum before she handed the bottle over to Anna Maria. "If anything goes wrong, keep to the code." she told Anna Maria quietly. "Aye," she said in response.

Sunset walked down the small staircase to join Jack and Will as Jack was just telling Gibbs the same thing when he asked. The three of them got into a row boat and made their way into the caves.

"What is this code if the worst should happen?" Will asked timidly when he shined his lamp over a rotting skeleton. "Pirates Code. Any man that falls behind, is left behind." Jack said. "No heroes in piracy then?" Will said. "You better get used to it, mate. For someone whose so against piracy you're well on your way to becoming one. Broke a pirate out of prison. You've assisted in stealing a ship." Jack said and Will looked over the side and saw the sparkling coins. "And you are obsessed with treasure." Jack finished. "Excuse me _a_ pirate?" Sunset said to Jack. He gave her a look as Will pulled the boat against the rocks. "It's a lie." Will said. "I am not obsessed with treasure."

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, Will." Sunset said as she got out of the boat before Jack and Will followed behind her.

They came up to a little cove and there before them were the pirates of Barbossa's crew and Elizabeth. As they crouched behind the cove, watching the scene below them, Will breathed out Elizabeth's name and Sunset shook her head. "Not yet, Will."

Barbossa had then pointed at Elizabeth, who was standing with fear on her face as she had the coin around her neck and Will stood up. "Jack." but Sunset pulled him down to crouch behind the cove again. Jack looked Will in the eyes. "We must wait for the oppurtune moment." He said softly before they turned their attention to the scene before them.

"When is that? When it's most profittable for you?" Will asked as Jack got up to go down a little passageway and Sunset and Will followed him. "May I ask you something?" Jack said, turning to Will. "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" he asked, getting in Will's face rather closely. Will didn't answer. "Do us a favor, ok? I know it's difficult for you, but stay here. And try not to do anything stupid." Jack breathed.

Jack took Sunset by the arm and lead her down the tunnels. "Jack, I know how to walk." she said. "Shhhh," He said softly. "We don't want to get caught."

"Ok, ok." she said softly as they approached the exit of the cove and she and Jack hid behind it to watch the scene closer. "Love, I want you to promise me something." Jack said, not looking at her. Sunset looked at him, confused. "What?" she asked. "No matter what happens, you get back to the ship." He looked at her. "I will not let anything happen to you." She shook her head. "No, Jack, I won't. I don't want anything happening to you either."

"Sunset, promise me." He said, using her full name. "On your status as a captain."

"I can't promise you that, Jack. I want to fight by your side. That's what captains do, they fight." she said, trying to keep her voice soft even though she wanted to yell at him. He held her gently by the shoulders. "I am asking you this, love." He held her face in his hands. "My love." He said softly. "Please promise me." She swallowed a lump in her throat as she closed her eyes before she slowly opened them. "Fine. I promise."

"Good." He said. "Now-" BANG! Jack's eyes widened and he fell to the floor. Sunset's eyes widened as she looked around and found Will. "You idiot! What are you doing?" she yelled at him softly, trying so hard to keep her voice down. "I will not be his leverage." He said before grabbing Sunset by the wrist and pulling her with him. "Will, you have no clue what you're doing! You need Jack!" she said as she tried to pull herself out of his grip. "You ass! Let go!" He pulled her still, not listening to a word she said.

Elizabeth was laying on the treasure pile with her bloody aztec coin near her as Will dragged Sunset through the waters to get to her. "This is ridiculous!" she spat at him. "Shhhh!" he spat back.

He was able to get Elizabeth from her place on the treasure pile and all three went through the water as Sunset stayed quiet, boiling with rage she was very ready to get out. Since she had no choice but to get back on the ship, she would make sure to let her presence, and what she can do, be very known.

Once they had Elizabeth, they made their way out. Will not even bothering to go back for Jack.

Once they climbed back on to the ship, Sunset was the first on and she pushed past anyone in her way as she grabbed Anna Maria by the arm and took her away from the crew as she heard Will saying that Jack had fell behind and she scoffed at that once she and Anna Maria had made their way to their usual sitting place on the ship as she told her everything that happened on the Isla De Muerta.

"What are you going to do?" Anna Maria asked her former captain. "With Jack gone, I am the Captain now. No doubt Barbossa has him by now." Sunset said as her voice darkened, and for Anna Maria this meant only one thing. Captain Sunset Fauna was back. A few minutes later the two re-emerged from their sitting place, Sunset had stone hard expression on her face which made everyone scared. "HOIST THE SAILS!" she screamed as Anna Maria followed her to the wheel as Elizabeth and Will emerged from the cabin she shared with Jack and that didn't help matters much at all.

She glared Will down as Anna Maria handed her her pirate coat and hat. She was now a force to be reckoned with. She slipped them on in her true pirate fashion as she saw Will nearing her. "What do you want?" she snapped at him. Will backed away from her.

"Where's our heading?" Gibbs asked. "Towards the Black Pearl, of course." she said authoritatively as she started steering towards where she saw the black sails. "Let them chase us." She mumbled.

"Are you sure-" Will started and Sunset turned on him. "I'm sure that I'm Captain until Jack is back, no thanks to you. So we'll be going with what I say and what I say only." she said before she turned her attention back to the sea. "And that extends to your lady, Turner." She said and Will knew she was pissed off at him any time she called him by his last name. "Captain!" Anna Maria said. "The Pearl is catching up!" she said and Sunset smirked. "Good. Let them." she said. "We have to make a stand and fight!" Elizabeth shouted. Sunset turned to her. "Apparently you didn't get enough slapping around from Barbossa. I suggest if you want to keep your face as pretty and clean as it is now, you'll stand back behind your man, and I use the term loosely, or you'll get severely hurt. Trust me, I'm a much bigger threat than Barbossa, even on his best day." she said darkly before she sped the ship up.

Then Elizabeth crossed the line. "Why, Captain, are you a coward?" She shouted at her in disdain, but Sunset only smirked. "Well, look what we have here, spoiled little rich girl wanting to play pirate." Sunset said with a smug smirk. "You may think you know things about pirates from reading stupid books about us, but until you actually have lived the life of a pirate, I suggest two words for you...SHUT UP!" Sunset then turned back to the helm.

"This is supposed to be the fastest ship in the Caribbean." she said, not backing down and Sunset just shook her head and smirked. "You can tell them that when they've caught us. The Black Pearl is much faster, mark my words! Now stand down!" she screamed at Elizabeth.

"Make a stand, Captain! Prove you still have it!" Gibbs shouted. "I know you from the stories, where be that fighting spirit that is Captain Sunset Fauna?"

"LOAD THE GUNS WITH WHATEVER IS USEFUL! READY THE SHOALS! WE'RE GOING...AGAINST THE BLACK PEARL!" she shouted to the entire ship.

The crew scrambled around to obey the captain's orders.

Soon the Black Pearl was catching up close to them and Sunset smirked. "LOWER THE ANCHOR ON THE STARBOARD SIDE!" Sunset yelled. They all looked at her. "Lower the anchor on the starboard side!" Anna Maria yelled. "NOW!" Sunset yelled and Anna Maria yelled out her orders again. "You be just like Jack, Miss Sunset." Gibbs said with a smile.

Sunset smiled. "Now while others would take offense to that, I'll take it with pride. Thank you, Gibbs." she said proudly and once the anchor had hit something she let go of the wheel as it spun and the ship soon stopped. "Ready the cannons!" Sunset yelled. The ships were almost aligned. "Ready!"

"FIRE!" Barbossa shouted!

"FIRE ALL!" Sunset yelled.

Sunset got out her guns and passed one to Anna Maria as everyone from both boats started shooting and dodging bullets. Sunset then cried out as a bullet grazed her face. It grazed her from her cheekbone back to her hairline. Her, now, blood covered face made her look even scarier.

"Damnit!" she cursed as she ducked down with the others. "Anymore ideas, Captain?" Gibbs shouted above the battle. Sunset looked at Anna Maria and they both cocked their guns and then got Elizabeth by a shoulder as they pointed their guns at either side of her head. "We'll give them her!" they both said viciously together. Will looked at them wide-eyed. "She's not the one they are after."

"Should be. It'd rid me of a major headache." Sunset muttered as she and Anna Maria reluctantly put their guns down and let go of Elizabeth. "The medallion." Elizabeth said and Will instantly went to the bottom of the boat as he started looking for the medallion.

"Prepare to board!" She heard Barbossa shout. Sunset and Anna Maria were now running about the ship, shouting orders to prepare for the intruders. Elizabeth gasped as she was turned around. "Where's the medallion?" Jack asked. Sunset turned when she heard that voice as she looked and, sure enough, there was Jack as he was now asking Elizabeth. "Where's dear William?" and that got Elizabeth running. Sunset quickly made her way over to him. "JACK!" she yelled. He looked at her and saw her bloodied face and assumed the worst. "I'm fine, don't worry." she said before there was a small screech heard and she looked up and yanked on Jack's shirt. "Monkey! He's got the medallion!" she yelled.

He looked up. "MONKEY!" and he ran after him. "Exactly what I just said!" she yelled as she ran after Jack, who was following the monkey. But soon she was grabbed by one of Barbossa's men and taken to the Pearl. She screamed and kicked as best as she could to try and get out of their grasp. But it was no use, they dragged her onto the ship with the rest of the crew.

Soon, the Interceptor had blown up and Elizabeth was screaming as a number of men were holding her back, that was until Will appeared on the side of the Pearl. "Barbossa! Elizabeth goes free!" he yelled. "Who be you, boy?" Barbossa said. "No one!" Jack said quickly. "Nobody, he's nobody of importance." He got in front of Barbossa. "Just me cousin's half nephew, twice removed, terrific soprano! Eunuch." Jack said and Sunset stifled a laugh as she bit her tongue.

"My name is Will Turner. I am the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner, his blood runs through my veins. Mark my words, if Elizabeth doesn't go free, I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' locker." Will said defiantly and Sunset glared at him. _Does the boy not learn?, _she thought.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Barbossa said.

"Elizabeth goes free." Will said. "Yes, you said that already anything else?" Barbossa asked, getting rather annoyed.

Jack and Sunset were pointing at themselves. "And the crew! The crew goes unharmed!" Will said and Sunset rolled her eyes as she put her hands down, as did Jack.

"We're screwed aren't we, dear?" she asked him softly. "It's starting to look that way, love." Jack said softly as Barbossa agreed to Will's terms.

A few minutes later, Sunset found herself on the plank with Elizabeth, because the pirates decided to be 'Gentlemen' and let the ladies go first.

"Why am I going?" she snapped at Barbossa. "Her, I know why, but why me?"

Barbossa merely shrugged. "Oh, Miss, I'd be havin' that dress back."

Elizabeth shrugged off the dress and threw it at Barbossa as Sunset looked back at Jack.

He looked afraid, his eyes said it all.

She tried to comfort him with her eyes, but she didn't have long to do that when she and Elizabeth were forced off the plank and both landed in the water with two identical splashes.

The salt water stung her wound as she swam to get air.

Once she came up, Elizabeth was starting to swim in the wrong direction. Sunset whistled. "Hey! Land's that way!" she said as she started swimming towards the island. "Oh my God." She swam to Elizabeth. "This way, numb nuts!" She pulled her and directed her towards the island. "See where the funny things sticking out of the ground with the green stuff on top is? Those are called trees and where do trees grow? On land. Swim towards those!" she yelled as she started swimming once Elizabeth was finally going in the right direction.

Sunset heard another splash and soon saw Jack's head appear above the water. She smiled as she couldn't help but swim to him, after she made sure Elizabeth was still swimming in the right direction. "You know, I'm amazed. You would think all of that special schooling she's had would actually make her smart, but she can't even swim toward land, I think all of that spoiling has rotted her brain into nothing." Sunset said when she got over to Jack.

Jack didn't seem to pay attention as he watched his ship before they both swam to the shore.

Once Jack, Sunset, and Elizabeth were all on the island, Jack looked back at the Pearl. "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away on my ship." Jack said and Sunset put her arms around his waist from behind as she rested her head against the side of Jack's face. "It will be alright, Jack." She said softly.

Elizabeth walked along the beach, soon stopping when she saw her own footprints. "Not very big is it?" Jack asked. "The shot or the island?" Sunset asked as she laid back on the sand. "The island." Jack whispered to her. "Ah." Sunset whispered. "If you are going to shoot me please do it now." Elizabeth said softly. "Is there a problem, Miss Elizabeth Swan?" Sunset asked, sarcasm filling her tone, as she sat up. "Why would I shoot you? As awfully tempting that would be." Jack said. "I'll do it." Sunset spoke up, eyeing Jack's gun.

"You see if it wasn't for bloody Will we wouldn't be in this mess." Jack mumbled. "You were going to tell Barbossa about Will in exchange for a ship." Elizabeth said, accusingly and Sunset stood up. "Look around! We could use a ship right about now!" she yelled.

"And for your information I wasn't going to tell Barbossa about bloody Will, because that gave me something to bargain with." He said, using his gun to point at himself. "Which now no one has, thanks to bloody stupid Will." Sunset finished as she sat down next to Jack again. "Oh." was all Elizabeth said. "Oh." Jack and Sunset mocked her together. "He still risked his life to save ours." Elizabeth said and Sunset looked at her with an amused face. "HA!" she yelled. "He aimed a gun at his head. If things didn't go his way he would have shot himself and we would still be here!" Elizabeth said. "We have to do something to rescue him." Elizabeth continued and Sunset smirked. "Off you go then!" She held her hand out to the ocean. "Nothing's stopping you. Except for maybe a LACK OF SHIP!" she yelled before Jack smirked. "Let us know how it turns out." he said before he and Sunset got up and walked off.

Jack sighed as he started leading the way to something he kept on the island. As Sunset followed Jack, Elizabeth started following the two of them as well. "You said you were marooned on this island before, we can just escape the way you did then." she said and Jack turned to her as he stopped in his tracks. "To what point and purpose young missy?" Jack asked, finally snapping. "The Black Pearl is gone! And unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden under that...bodice. Highly unlikely. Mister Turner will be dead long before you can reach him." He turned and knocked against a tree. Then he took several over exaggerated strides.

Sunset smiled at Jack's 'careful' steps as he started jumping up and down on one spot of land and Sunset giggled softly before Elizabeth stopped him. "But you're Captain Jack Sparrow, you vanished under the eyes of the East India Trading Company, are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?" she asked and Sunset shook her head as she got closer to Jack. "Swann, that's your entire problem. Like I said before, you can't just read about pirates, you have to live the life of one to fully understand-" she started until Jack interrupted. "Last time...I was here a grand total of three days, alright?" He said, finally giving into her ranting just so she would shut up. "Last time the Rumrunners used this island as a cash and I paid them off..." he said as he went down into a hidden rum cell. "By the looks of things, they've long been out of business." he said as he held up a rum bottle, and Sunset grabbed it. "Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." Sunset said to Elizabeth.

Jack emerged with two more bottles and Elizabeth just scoffed. "So that's it then! That's the grand tale of Captain Jack Sparrow?" She cornered him. "You spent three days laying on a beach drinking rum?" Jack just smiled. "Welcome to the Caribbean!" He said as he did a little shimmy before shoving past her and putting an arm around Sunset as they walked back to the beach.

Sunset smiled as she leaned in to Jack and was already taking a good gulp of her rum. Then Elizabeth ran in front of them as she stopped them. "So is there any truth to the stories?" she asked. Jack looked at her. "Truth?" He lifted up his right sleeve, showing off his pirate brand and sparrow tattoo. Then his left, exposing the underside of his forearm. A nasty scar was exposed, making Elizabeth back away. Then he pulled back his shirt, showing off two old bullet wounds that were dark and angry on the right side of his chest. "No truth at all." He said softly. Sunset frowned at the scars that were now familiar to her as she and Jack sat down. "Keep a weathered eye open for ships and our chances may improve." Sunset said before taking another long swig of her rum.

"What do we do till then?" Elizabeth asked. Jack smiled and slid a bottle of rum to her. Elizabeth picked up the bottle as she uncorked it and sat down next to Sunset, who looked at Jack and then back at Elizabeth as she whined. "Don't sit next to me." she groaned at Elizabeth as she took another drink. Jack smiled and pulled Sunset between his legs so she was pressed against him, back to chest. "Much better." she smiled as she rested her head on Jack's shoulder and leaned into him as she snuggled her head against his chest.

"How can you fall for a pirate?" Elizabeth asked with disdain in her voice. "How can you fall for a blacksmith?" she shot back at her as Jack placed a kiss upon her neck. Sunset smiled up at him when Elizabeth was quiet, not having a comeback for Sunset's jab. "Besides, I am a pirate." Sunset said. Elizabeth had nothing to say after that. And so the day dragged on.

Sunset stood up after an hour when she was all out of drinking her and Jack's rum as she kissed his cheek before she got up to go back to the cellar on the island. Once she was inside she heard more creaking and looked up to see Jack sitting there on the steps. She smiled as she picked up two more bottles and handed one to Jack. "Tired of the priss already?" she asked with a smirk. "Probably wallowing, isn't she?"

Jack opened his arms to her. "Come to me, love." he said softly. She smiled as she put the bottles down and put her arms around Jack's neck when she reached him. Jack sighed and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face into her hair for a moment before pulling back and caressed her injured cheek. "Another well-earned battle scar." she said, smiling. Jack gently tilted her face and his lips gently caressed the wound. She smiled. There truly was nothing better than feeling Jack's lips on her skin. He pulled her closer to him. His hands went into her hair. His nails and fingers running along her scalp. She smiled and sighed softly, her breath on his neck. He sighed and got up off of the steps and pushed her back till she was pressed against a hard surface. His face was close to hers, their lips barely touching. "Right here, Jack?" she asked in a whisper. "No, love, I'm not going to take you here. Although as tempting as it sounds...I just want to love you...kiss you...and hold you." He said softly. "May I ask why you won't take me on this island?" she asked softly.

Jack looked her in the eyes. "I may be many things, love. And a lot of the time I be no gentleman. But I would never make love to you anywhere else but a bed." He said softly. She smiled and nodded as she hooked her arms around his neck and kissed his shoulder softly. "...What if I wanted love on an island?" she asked. He looked at her. "You would let me take you in a place like this?" He asked as he gazed around the small confined cellar. "Well maybe not like this, but on an island like out there...definitely. All kinds of room out there, while in here...none." she said, looking around before she turned back to Jack with a smile. "Hmmmm you and me, alone on an island. With a nice campfire." He said softly as he kissed her neck. She smiled. "Sounds very nice...although with her out there we don't have much of a chance."

"Then we will just have to save it for another time. But for now, let us stay here, away from her." He said as he pressed himself against her and held her. Sunset smiled. "Very good idea." she said as she snuggled into Jack and held him.

_I would stay here with her forever if I could., _he thought as he inhaled her smell._ I would stay in her arms for the rest of me life._

_**A few hours later...**_

Jack and Sunset were finally returning from the rum cellar, with two bottles each in their hands as it was nearing evening.

The two sat down on the sand and popped open one each. Sunset smiled as she and Jack clinked their bottles together before drinking. "It's Sunset." Elizabeth said softly. Sunset looked over at Jack before she closed her bottle and put it down between them before she clapped at Elizabeth. "Very good, Elizabeth! You're getting so good at that! Now who's this?" she said, holding on to Jack.

Jack choked on his rum as he started laughing. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Sunset laughed with Jack. "Come on, Jack, let's go find some wood for a bonfire." she said as she stood up with her bottle and held her free hand out to Jack.

Jack took her hand and followed her down the beach and soon they made their way over a sand dune and once they were out of Elizabeth's sight, he tackled her to the ground. She yelled happily as she hit the sand and smiled up at Jack. "Jack..." she said with a laugh as she held on to him. Jack pressed his lips to hers. His tongue soon entering her mouth. She smiled as she kissed him, reveling in the taste of rum that was on his lips and tongue as their tongues played together. After a few minutes of that he pulled away and pulled her up off of the sand. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "What was that for? Besides pleasure."

"Just the need, I guess." He said with his smirk. "I was feeling the same need myself. Being on an island with the buzzkill over there really sucks. Now being on an island all alone, with no buzkill, with you only..that would be pure heaven. What do you say we drop her off in the sea and spend eternity right here with each other?" she smirked. Jack sighed and kissed her softly. "That is a very, very tempting thought, love," He sighed. "But sadly she would just keep coming back."

"Not if we get her far enough...or she finds a damn ship." she said as she kissed him. "Wishful thinking." He mumbled against her lips. "Very wishful. Right now I wish we were deserted here with all the rum in the world." she said with a wistful smile when she and Jack pulled away and she was now holding him as her head rested on his chest. "Just you and me, making love under a blanket of stars." He said in a wistful whisper. She breathed out as she looked up at him, her eyes half open. "Sounds perfect." she whispered. "It does, my love," he said softly. "it does."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Captain Sunset Fauna

Thanks sooo very much to my awesomely awesome and amazing co-writer and PT, kurounue13! Love ya much!

Well, this is the last chapter of the first part of The Sunny Sparrow Series. Me and my PT are writing a second part to go with Dead Man's Chest, but we need to know your opinions if you liked this story and if you think we should continue so leave one of us a message or a review letting us know what your thoughts are. Thanks for reading, favoriting, reviewing, alerting, etc. We appreciate it!

_**That Night...**_

Night had fallen and Jack was now thoroughly intoxicated. He was a complete goofball more than usual. Elizabeth sat back and watched him and Sunset chatter away. Every now and then Jack would drunkenly steal a kiss from her, and Elizabeth was growing rather envious of Sunset.

"I feel like dancing! Who wants to dance with me?" Jack said as he jumped up and, with Rum bottle in hand, he began dancing around to whatever music was in his head. "Come _my _love," he said as he drunkenly emphasized the word MY. "Dance with me," he said as he took her hand in his. "dance with me. In the light of the firelight we shall dance, my beautiful Sunny Sunshine."

Sunset was on her way to being just as drunkenly delusional as Jack as she giggled and held on to his hand as he helped her up. She smiled as Jack led her around the bonfire. Jack was loudly humming a song until that song soon began to have words. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!" he sang. "Oh! I love this song!" Sunset said as she was now feeling the delusional drunk in her as she ran around the bonfire with Jack, skipping and jumping.

Elizabeth just watched the two. Happily dancing and singing like they had no care in the world, which they probably didn't. She already knew they didn't care about Will or herself.

"My beautiful Sunshine, you have an amazing voice!" Jack drunkenly complimented. The two only cared about each other. Elizabeth watched as Jack fell onto Sunset, pinning her to the ground. "When we get the Pearl back we will teach it to the crew and sing it all the time!" He said as he sat up. "Ahh, yes," she breathed. "I can see it now... You know, when we get the Pearl back, we'll be the most fearsome pirate captains in the entire seven seas." Sunset said as she rested between Jack's legs again, her head on his chest as she drank from her rum bottle. "Not just the Seven Seas, love...the entire world." Jack said as he looked out at the black waters. "The entire world will know our name."

"Captain Sunset Fauna and Captain Jack Sparrow. The Pirate Couple of the World. Fear one, fear all." Sunset said dreamily as she rested against Jack. Sunset took a final swig of her rum just as Jack completely passed out. Sunset smiled as she looked at Jack and giggled a little before she looked over at Elizabeth, who was staring at them with a look on her face Sunset couldn't recognize at the moment. "What?" she asked as she took another drink from an untouched bottle that was off to the side.

"How can you two simply have no cares in the world?" Elizabeth asked Sunset. "Become a pirate, you'll figure it out." she said. "And because I care deeply for Jack, and when you care that deeply for someone, all you care about is being with them." Sunset said softly. "If you love Will as much as you say you do, you would know the feeling." Sunset said as she stood up with her new rum bottle. Elizabeth watched as Sunset went to the water's edge and Jack soon began to wake up. Sunset sat right in the shore were small waves were coming in and out as she looked up at the starry sky and the moon, not realizing that Jack had woken up.

Jack opened his eyes and saw that his Sunset was gone. Only to find Elizabeth there instead. "Where's my Sunny dearest?" he mumbled as he sat up. Elizabeth looked at Sunset and then back to Jack. Sunset was still in the water, apparently Jack hadn't spoken loud enough for Sunset to hear, while Jack was drinking from his still half-full rum bottle.

"She...went for a walk." Elizabeth said. Jack looked at Elizabeth before she shrugged. "She'll come back." he muttered to himself, almost reassuring himself that Sunset would come back. Elizabeth scooted closer. "It must have been terrible for you, Jack. Stranded on this island all by yourself." she said. Jack began to feel uneasy. "Yeah...but with Sunset here the scenery and the company is much more bearable." Jack said, looking at the fire._ Oh bugger, oh bugger, oh bugger_. He thought. _Sunset comes back and finds her like this, she'll tear her to shreds and I'll have to break her out of jail this time_., he thought again.

"What's the Pearl like, Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

Just before he could answer though, Sunset was heard getting out of the water as she looked at the scene with a furious glare in her eyes that was directed directly at Elizabeth. "Off." she said, her tone was stinging. Elizabeth looked at her and moved slightly away from Jack, who then got up and moved to the other side of the bonfire.

Sunset sat down right in front of Elizabeth and got close to her as she whispered. "Don't. Touch. Him." she said, and those three words were all it took to make Elizabeth's blood run cold with fear as Sunset got up and snatched the rum bottle she dropped before she made her way over to Jack and laid next to him.

She possessivly wrapped her arms around Jack and pulled him against her. Jack didn't complain as he now found himself lying in her lap. Sunset ran her hand through Jack's hair gently as she sent a glare at Elizabeth every few minutes before she drank the rest of her rum and she fell backwards, unconscious for the night.

_**Next Morning...**_

Jack's nose twitched as the smell of something burning reached him. The explosion made him jump up and Sunset woke up as she looked around before she found Jack running to Elizabeth yelling. "NO!"

"No! No! Not good! Not good! What are you doing? You've burnt all the food! The shade! THE RUM!" He shouted at her. "Yes! The rum is gone!" Elizabeth yelled as she sat down in the sand and Sunset looked at her like she was insane as she and Jack yelled. "WHY'S THE RUM GONE!"

"One! It is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels! and two!" She shouted. "That signal is over a thousand feet high. The _entire_ royal navy is out looking for me, you don't think they would see it?"

Sunset got in front of Jack as she shook Elizabeth by the shoulders. "But why's the rum gone!" she yelled before letting her go.

"Just you two wait." she said as she plopped down in the sand. "Just keep a weather eye open and you will see white sails on the horizon." Elizabeth said and Jack pulled out his gun, glaring at the woman. "Jack, one shot only remember!" Sunset whispered to him. He quickly put it away. "Do something." he whispered back to her before stomping off.

Sunset just glared at Elizabeth before she ran off after Jack. "JACK! IF I WERE TO DO SOMETHING SHE WOULDN'T LEAVE THIS ISLAND ALIVE AND I'D BE LANDING RIGHT BACK IN JAIL!" Sunset yelled as she ran after Jack.

"Must have been terrible for you, Jack, must have been terrible-WELL IT BLOODY IS NOW!" he shouted back at Elizabeth. Sunset caught up to him before she sighed dramatically and fell in the sand on purpose before she looked up and groaned when she saw those white sails. "I hate her." she said. Jack pulled her up and held her close to him as they both watched men in a rowboat getting closer. "I'm not getting on that damn ship." Sunset said stubbornly. "I don't think we will have a choice, love." Jack said.

_**About an Hour Later...**_

Jack and Sunset and Elizabeth were all on the ship. "Why couldn't they just leave us there?" she mumbled to Jack. "I have a date with the gallows, remember?" he mumbled darkly. Sunset nodded. "Right. Forgot. Another reason why it would be good for us to stay deserted on that island..." she trailed off before she heard Elizabeth arguing with her father. "To rescue me, to prevent anything from happening to me." she said and Sunset looked at her as she spoke up. "It's always about you, isn't it, Swann? To rescue me, to keep me safe, me, me, me, me, me, me, me." Sunset said sarcastically.

Elizabeth just glared at her before turning back to her father. Sunset smirked when she turned back to Jack, who merely smiled at her.

Soon, Norrington had turned his attention to them. "Mr. Sparrow, Miss Fauna, you two will go to the helm with these fine gentlemen and give us a heading to the Isla de Muerta. And once that is complete, you both will be contemplating on the term 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?" he asked. "Inescapably." Jack said. As he and Sunset were being walked off by the two guards, Sunset muttered, hoping Norrington would hear her. "Ass." Jack held her hand before he walked up to the helm with Sunset by his side.

Night fell and Sunset found herself standing alone on the deck. Jack had wandered off about an hour ago and she didn't know where he was. _He better not have jumped off the ship without me., _she thought.

She jumped slightly when she felt a hand caress her shoulder. She turned around and smiled. "Where did you go?" she asked Jack. "Had a small word with Miss Swann." Jack answered and Sunset rolled her eyes a little. "About what?" she asked. "That you need not worry about." he said as he kissed her. "What's our next move, Jack? I don't want to see you in the gallows, we have to do something." she said after they pulled away. "Shhhh," he said softly. "later."

She sighed as she turned around and pulled Jack's arms to wrap around her waist as she leaned her head back on his shoulder.

They now sat in the rowboat with Norrington and the other soldiers. They had finally led him towards the Isla de Muerta and finally Norrington spoke up. "I don't care for the situation. I will not have this turn into an ambush." he said and Jack and Sunset both sat up, Sunset putting her elbow on Norrington's shoulder and Jack doing the same. "Not if you're the one doing the ambushing. We go in and I convince Barbossa to send out his men in their little boats. Then you and your mates go back to the Dauntless and blast the bejesus out of them with your little cannons, eh?" Jack said and Sunset smirked. "What do you have to lose?"

Norrington rolled his eyes as he removed both Jack and Sunset from him. "Nothing I'd regret being rid of."

"Now, to be quite honest with you, there is a danger to some of the crew." Jack started and Sunset smirked as she finished. "Including the future Mrs. Commodore." she said before she and Jack were on their way to the caves.

Once they were in the caves, after getting out of their rowboat, they started making their way through the crowd of pirates, right as the pirates were in the middle of the ceremony, Jack sauntered in, pulling Sunset along with him.

"It's not possible." Barbossa said. They were all in shock at the two. "Not probable, actually." Jack said. "Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked. "She's safe." Sunset said, resisting another roll of her eyes. "She's safe just like I promised, she's all set to marry Norrington like she promised, and you're ready to die for her just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really." Jack said and then Sunset spoke up. "Except for Elizabeth who is, of course, a woman, like me, kind of." she muttered the last part. "What is it you want?" Barbossa asked. "You don't want to be doing that, mate." Jack said as Barbossa had his knife to Will's neck. "No, I really think I do." Barbossa said and Jack shrugged. "Your funeral." he said. "Hold it." he said as he walked down slightly. "Why should I not be doing this?"

"Well because," Jack tried to walk off but the dark-skinned muscle for the pirates was gripping on to his and Sunset's shoulders, so Jack smacked his hand away and he instantly let go. "That works?" Sunset asked as she smacked away the man's hand and smiled as she followed Jack a little bit away from the man as Jack continued. "Because the H.M.S. Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just off shore, waiting for you." Jack walked up to Barbossa. "the moment you step outside they will attack... Just hear me out, mate," Jack said. "You have your men row out to the Dauntless and they do what they do best." he said as the pirates laughed and Jack continued. "Robert's your uncle, Fanny's your aunt, and you are with two ships to start off your fleet. You take the mightiest one as your flagship, then you give me the Pearl, name me Captain, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you can introduce yourself as... Commodore Barbossa, savvy?" he asked and Barbossa spoke up. "So, I suppose in exchange you want me not to kill the whelp?" he said, looking over at Will and Jack shook his head. "No, no, by all means kill the whelp. Just...not yet." he looked over at Will. "Wait for the _opportune moment_." he said, putting emphasis on the last two words, which Will looked up at Jack.

"Just wait until after you've killed Norrington's men," Jack said as he picked up a few coins from the chest. "Every." he dropped one coin. "Last." another coin dropped. "One." one more coin dropped. "I'll buy you a hat." he said as Barbossa pondered. "a really big one... Commadore." Barbossa's smirk grew. "Gents...take a walk." the pirates laughed as they walked out. "Not to the boats?" Jack and Sunset asked and Barbossa only smiled at the two.

The cave had become quiet as the few remaining lounged about.

Sunset was off looking through the piles of golden treasure that was around the caves, picking up a few things here and there before throwing them back down. Jack was rummaging through when something caught his eye. He picked up the piece of jewlery and eyed it before looking at Sunset, who was looking through a pile of strange statues and other knicknacks.

Jack watched her and smiled. He held the glittering item in his hand before slipping it onto his own finger for the moment. He noticed that she didn't have any rings on her fingers like pirates usually would. Sunset found a golden-handled sword as she looked around and put it in her empty sheath.

Jack then walked up to her with another item in his hand. She gasped slightly as she felt cold metal around her neck. "Geeze, Jack." she said as she looked back at him before she looked down and smiled in surprise at the necklace that was now around her. It was a beautiful cameo that lay on a simple chain. The necklace itself nestled perfectly in her clevage line. She turned around and faced him with a smile. He smiled at her.

"Jack..." she trailed off, running a hand through his hair before she wrapped her arm around his neck. "Sun..." he said softly. "I must admit Jack, I thought I had you figured, but I guess you're a hard man to predict," Barbossa said, eyeing the two. Sunset looked over at Barbossa with an annoyed expression. "And never did I expect to see you permanantely with one woman." he said as well, but Sunset surprisingly took it as a compliment.

"Me, I'm dishonest, to a point, and you can always count on me to be dishonest, like I said to a point, it's the honest ones you have to watch out for," he said as he and Sunset walked around the semi-dark cave as Jack made his way to one pirate and Sun made her way to another. "You never know when they're going to do something incredibly stupid." he said before stealing the pirate's sword and kicking him into the water below as he started to fight with Barbossa and Sunset and Will teamed up against the dark-skinned pirate.

"Keep up!" she shouted to Will as she fought off another pirate who came. She stuck her knife through the pirate's heart, but it did nothing and then she remembered the curse that made them immortal as she cursed silently as she kept fighting off the pirate, while Will did the same. Elizabeth soon joined the fight. Jack and Barbossa's fighting caught Sunset's attention when Jack ran Barbossa through, he then sighed and pulled out the sword and stabbed Jack through the chest. "JACK!" Sunset screamed before another pirate came at her and she quickly dodged him as he went facefirst into the water and Sunset ran to join Jack, but she stopped when Jack stumbled back and the instant he hit the moonlight...he became a skeleton.

She couldn't help but let out a smile and a breath of relief before she heard an explosion and she looked over to see Will and Elizabeth, who had just used a dynamite to blow up the three remaining pirates. When she turned back to Jack and Barbossa, she moved out of the way as they continued their fight and Jack soon had Barbossa down against the stone near the chest of aztec gold. "So what now, Jack Sparrow? We be two immortals fighting it out until Judgment Day cometh?" Barbossa asked and Jack shrugged. "Or you could surrender." he said before the battle commenced, and while in the heat of battle Jack slit his hand covering the medallion in his blood before tossing it to Will.

Once Will had coated his own blood on to the coin, Jack shot Barbossa straight in the chest, bringing Sunset and Elizabeth, who were making their way towards the battle, stop in their tracks as they looked on as Barbossa let out his final words. "I feel...cold." he said before dropping to the floor, his apple falling out of his grasp.

Sunset ran into Jack's arms. It was over.

Elizabeth looked on at Jack and Sunset tightly embracing before she turned away, without a look to Will.

Sunset pulled away and kissed Jack softly. "Shall we have a look at our plunder?" she asked with a smirk. "Indeed." he said, allowing her to pull him along. Sunset smiled as she looked at a pile of treasures that she hadn't seen yet, finding jewels and jewelery of all sorts.

If Jack could, he would dote upon her all this treasure and more. Sunset just smiled at him before she laughed a little and picked up a few golden chains and a few more golden-handled and silver-handled swords. "Never know when you'll need an extra." she said more to herself as she kept looking around. "Indeed, love." he said as he wrapped an arm around her. Sunset smiled as she cuddled into Jack's arms. He showered her with kisses and jewels, never had he wanted or needed anyone as much as she.

Sunset smiled up at Jack, finally feeling for the first time as if she really belonged somewhere. That somewhere was with him and the Black Pearl. She laughed when she found a certain piece of jewelery before she looked at Jack and held up a crown. "King Sparrow?" she asked with a laugh. "I like the sound of that." he said with a smirk. "My lady." She smiled as she placed the crown on his head. "Perfect fit."

Jack wrapped his arm around her and walked over to where Will now stood...alone. "If you were looking for the opportune moment..." Jack started and Sunset finished. "That was it."

"Now, if you would be so kind as to drop me off at my ship." Jack said and Sunset looked at him and her empty golden goblet that was almost similar to Jack's. "Jack, I need rum in this." she said as they walked past Will and made their way to the exit of the caves.

Jack, Sunset, Elizabeth, and Will got into the rowboat and...the Pearl was gone.

"Where's the Pearl?" Jack and Sunset said together. Jack then came to the realization. "I'm sorry, Jack." Elizabeth said in a truly sincere voice. Sunset turned to her. "What did you do?"

"They did what was right by them." Only then did Sunset know what she meant. Sunset just looked at Elizabeth for a minute, trying to find words to prove her wrong, but she turned when she couldn't think of anything as she turned to Jack.

They arrived at the Dauntless and Jack was immediately thrown into the brig. Sunset was spared because they didn't know she was a pirate, but she was allowed by Norrington to visit with Jack in the brig until they arrived. She went down into the darkest part of the ship until she found Jack as she looked at him and held on to the bars of the cell he was in. "Jack...I need to get you out of here, you didn't-"

"Shhhh, it's alright, love," he said softly as he cupped her face through the bars. "it will be alright." She had tears streaming down her face. "How will it be alright, Jack? You'll be dead. What am I supposed to do?" she asked. "Don't you cry, love. Ol' Jack will think of something." he carefully and tenderly caressed her cheeks with his thumbs, wiping away the tears in the process. "I'll be thinking too." she said. She had never shown anyone tears before, but when it came to Jack... everything was open to him. "I'll find our crew."

"I know you will...my love." He said the last part so softly, almost in a dream like whisper. "I-" she started to say until Norrington came down and said that they had arrived. Sunset took one last look at Jack before she, reluctantly, left him. The bars weren't wide enough to where they could even share a final kiss. So Sunset was dropped off on Port Royal as she watched Jack be put back into the prison before she stormed off to find the Black Pearl.

_**Later That Day...**_

She found them, in Tortuga.

She walked straight into the tavern where they all were as she pulled up Anna Maria. "Get the crew, we're getting the Pearl's rightful Captain back." she said. "Aye!" she shouted and soon they were on their way back to Port Royal.

Once back in Port Royal, Sunset had found Will before the hanging and the two devised a plan to get back Jack. "Ok, I'll go too." Sunset said, but Will held her back. "Sun, I think it would be best if one of us goes. And I think it should be me, it would be much safer that way." Will said and Sunset argued. "No, Will, I want to get Jack back myself-"

"They will recognize you!" he shouted and sighed heavily. "Wait...not if you go in disguise."

"Exactly...does your girl have any dresses to borrow? Don't worry I won't get them too dirty...maybe." she said and Will nodded. "We have to make you look like...a lady."

"That sounds so unappealing... but I'll do it. Now, remember, once I run off, that's when you run in. Remember that." she said. "I will. Sun..." he looked at her. "I'm sorry."

"You were honest and stupid, Will. Just don't do it again and I won't force my gun at your head or my sword at your throat." she said in her true pirate fashion. He nodded and hugged her. She hugged him and the two were off...

_**At the Hanging Ceremony...**_

Sunset glared at everything as she was disguised as a lady...and it was painful as she tried getting out of her corset she had been forced, literally, into. As she stood with everyone else when Jack was brought out of the jail and up to the hanging platform. Sunset looked at him and lifted her hat a good degree, so he could see her face. She couldn't stand to see him like this. As the executioner read off his crimes, Jack's eyes locked with hers. His eyes were wide with shock and happiness. She smirked and gave him a seductive wink before she turned and walked off through the crowd and away from the ceremony as she nodded to Will on her way out as she made her way back to the Pearl.

She broke out into a quickened pace she reached the long boat where Gibbs was awaiting her. "Go Gibbs." She said as she got into the boat.

Gibbs started getting the ship ready once they were back on board before it finally took off a few minutes later and she could hear Will's plan going into action as she smiled. "Anna Maria, help me." she said as she went to the cabin. "I have to get this disgusting stuff off of me." she said, motioning to her dress. Anna Maria stopped her. "Let Jack see you." she said. "Once he gets here let him help you out of it." She said with a wink.

"Oh, very good, mate." she said as she and the rest of the crew waited behind a stone wall until Sunset smiled when she heard Jack's famous words 'This is the day you will always remember as-' but his words were cut short and Sunset rolled her eyes and smiled when she heard Jack hit the water with a splash.

"Steer." she ordered as the Pearl came into Jack's view. "JACK!" Sunset yelled for him once he was above water. He looked over and saw the ship...and his Sunset. He smiled and began swimming towards them both. The two most important things he knew.

Sunset smiled and as the crew got Jack back on board, Sunset grabbed his coat with his weapons and his pirate hat. She looked over when she heard Jack. "I thought you were supposed to keep to the code." he said and Sunset stepped through the crew. "I wouldn't let them." she said as she got behind Jack and slipped his coat on him and then got in front of him as she looked into his eyes when she put his pirate hat on his head for him. "Captain Sparrow, the Black Pearl is yours once again." she said sincerely.

He walked over and lovingly stroked the helm, but when he realized all eyes were on him he cleared his throat. "All hands on deck you scaberous dogs!" They ran about to find their posts as Jack pulled Sunset against him. "Now...bring me that horizon."

Sunset smiled as she laid her head against Jack as she started humming their favorite song. "And really bad eggs." he said as he looked at his compass. Then his smirk appeared. "Drink up me hearties yo ho." Sunset smiled as Jack closed his compass and the two were off to more smooth sailing.

"You look beautiful in the dress, love." he said finally after a few moments of comfortable silence as they sailed towards the horizon...


End file.
